bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Heartless Riku
Eh....-Heartless Riku Shout! 16:49, 5 August 2007 (UTC) :Riku don't leave! It's not your fault you like talking. I like it too! It's just I dunno if we should do it on a wiki. Maybe E-mail. But if you really want to leave,sorry!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:49, 11 August 2007 (UTC) I'll stay. I made a custom fenrakk and an 8th piraka. What's your e-mail?-H R Say Something Here 00:11, 12 August 2007 (UTC) :why don't we just chat here then? :) - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 00:32, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Good point. I guess so. I feel like saying "duh" to myself. DUH! there. Have you ever built fenrakk? He's massive! He's like a foot long and wide!!! You like Drake and Josh?-H R Say Something Here 01:05, 12 August 2007 (UTC) :???Duh? Oh well :). I've never built Fenrakk. Drake and Josh is cool. You think there should be a Bionicle show?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 02:43, 12 August 2007 (UTC) I was saying duh to myself. I like the realy big shrimp! Uh......not so sure.-H R Say Something Here 12:39, 12 August 2007 (UTC) :Shrimp's strange to me. They could just get the animators they used for the Piraka/Toa Inika Animations. I think it would be cool.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 12:51, 12 August 2007 (UTC) They are kinda wierd. Ya that would be a good show if they did. :We're all doomed!!! You forgot you sig!!!:) I found a bunch of glitches in those animations! Like what? What animations? Where? Who,what,when,where,why! Oh, no! We're going to die, I forgot my sig! You forgot yours too!-H R Say Something Here 17:46, 12 August 2007 (UTC) :Well,I'll put the glitches up when I get to the Animation's Article. That's how I edit. I click Random Page until I find something I can help.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 18:20, 12 August 2007 (UTC) DUDE!!!!!!!!!! I just built a HUGE dragon!! He has a moc piraka riding his back, a 3 foot wingspan, 4 1/2 feet long!!!! I'll try to put it on my page! It's complete lenght is like 5 feet long!!! He has those hydraulic like pieces just to hold up his wings!! He has a toa assassin blade on his tail! What do you think?-H R Say Something Here 19:09, 12 August 2007 (UTC) :You want to know what I think? Here it is: :O!!!!! That is wicked!!!!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 22:32, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Sorry, I can't get a pic right now. But.....What!? What happened? I clicked on bionicle, on the New messages tab, and went to a wierd page! What was that all about!?-H R Say Something Here 23:45, 12 August 2007 (UTC) :Like a different font? And the sidebar going to the bottom of the page? That's happening to me too!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:56, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Yes! Exactly! It's probably nothing. But....Umm.....Why did you say the animations can't be viewed anymore? I saw them all yesterday and today. Just click konoka club, click story or something, and click 2006, and click animations. They're still there! I put that they were still there on the animations page.-H R Say Something Here 11:26, 13 August 2007 (UTC) :I'll ask wikia if they could fix that. I said that before I found that they were still able to be viewed. And plus,the info on episode 2 is wrong. Avak fires his gun and after he and hok have a fight.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 18:10, 13 August 2007 (UTC) 2 questions, er 3: Who's "hok", Do you mean when he shoots the mountain, and is it chaos being in the sixth grade up there? It is here. I hate it. There's this kid who's always in trouble, and I said at supper, When he got there he probably said, "What are you in for?" like he was in jail! To funny! He fell flat on his face and I LOL'ed! It was HiLariOus!!! :0!!!-H R Say Something Here 21:53, 13 August 2007 (UTC) :#Hok,was probably Thok. #No,I mean I the secone animatio,righ t when they enter,Avak blasts open the door. In the third animatio (I think) is when Thok fight's him for trieng to do it again. #In in 7th grade this year!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 06:39, 14 August 2007 (UTC) No offense, but why do you spell it animstio? But....Dude? How could you be in the seventh grade this year? Your page says your eleven! I'm eleven, and in the sixth grade! Oh, and a whil back when I said I like realy big shrimp, I maent the Drake nad josh movie. I had to stay up till 9 o'clock last night doing my homework! I had a ton! But I'm finished with most for the week! As London would say on Zack and Cody:Yay Me!!! I get to do band, how about you? I'm think'n of trying out for trumbone. I like the sound of it. Oh, and thanks for clearing that up!-H R Say Something Here 11:39, 14 August 2007 (UTC) i Hey, It turns out I got french horn! I can't wiat to get one tommorow! I can't leave a sig because I'm on the school's computer. My dad works here. :Okey Dokey. I turn 12 in October. Yay you! I dunno,I'm not very good with instruments. What's you dad do? Janitor? Teacher? Principal?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 21:01, 14 August 2007 (UTC) I turn 12 in January. He's 8th grade and 7th grade history. You started school yet? Wait, Your in seventh and your eleven? I'm in sixth grade, and I'm eleven! hmm..... How man classes do you change to? I change seven times a day. It's easy to remeber for me. Have you ever noticed that the weapons all out thru bionicle chan usually be flipped over and be a double weapon??? Other than the piraka. Like some of the vahki's! It's so wierd. What's your favorite weapon? Mine are Piraka and mocs.-H R Say Something Here 22:59, 14 August 2007 (UTC) I don't have classes yet. I still got one teacher teaching (mostly) everything. I like Lhikan's greatswords the best. They control fire,surf and fly!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:54, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Fly??? How many do you have? I have 4. Hey what do you think about that "TradingPage" I proposed to you earlier? Do I need to explain again? If you understand it? Tell me if you think we would be able to do it. One teacher? Oh, well. I had to start switching in third garde. My mom says that there are different laws up there about schools, and explained to me about you and the age thing. No biggie. I liek the great swords! If you put two on one hand, It's a shield. Oh, and sorry about capping everything, I just think:Capitalize the next word balh, blah, so I can't think strait sometimes. I wish I had Elhek's steel talons! They are Bad! By that I mean cool. I still can't believe that they cut thru anything!-H R Say Something Here 00:21, 15 August 2007 (UTC)